Jade Nail
'Jade Nail '(ジェイドネイル, Jeeidoneiru) was a tall alien creature who was one of Elq Hrqstn's guardians and a member of the three Poteau, over 500 years ago. He has yet to appear in a official capacity in the light novel series, but he is regularly mentioned in all of the Suka Suka media, making him a minor supporting character. Background Jade Nail was a tall alien creature who was a member of the Poteau, one of the three pillars who guarded the Star God (Visitor), Elq Hrqstn. He was the main cause of the war between the Poteau of the Emnetwihts, 500 years ago. Past Origins Jade Nail was originally one of the Poteau, one of the three pillars who guarded the Star God (Visitor), Elq Hrqstn, along with Ebon Candle and Carmine Lake. He came to the planet with the original race of ascendant humans called "Visitors." While all of the other Visitors began terra-forming the planet in the hopes of recreating their home world, Jade Nail was mostly kept confined to the Visitor spaceship in order to raise and take care of Elq, along with the other two Poteau, Ebon Candle and Carmine Lake Eventually, the Visitors started turning all of the natural creature inhabitants into Humans/Emnetwihts by breaking themselves into curse fragments. They also created the other races like the Lycantroposes to prevent the Emnetwihts from growing too much. After this process was completed, Elq and the Poteau were left behind as one of the few remaining Visitors left. Elq and the Poteau then went into a deep sleep that lasted for hundred and thousands of years. War with the Emnetwihts As hundred and thousands of years went by, the curse that kept that Emnetwihts in their human forms eventually started to fade. Faced with the prospect of eventually turning back into beasts, the humans formed an organization called 'True World' that naturally sought to recreate the curse that kept them humans. Eventually, the group discovered that they could this achieved by using the corpse of a Visitor. With that idea in mind, the Emnetwihts created the Braves, the Carillons and various military weapons to take control of other nations and to combat the Poteau and Elq with. Sensing the danger to Elq, Jade Nail left the sanctuary where Elq was held and started a war with the humans. After a while, Carmine Lake soon left to find him. Eventually, Carmine Lake and Ebon Candle joined the battle with him too. Final Battle Eventually, the humans naturally isolated themselves from the other species because of their militant ways, so they sought one last battle to decide the fate of the world. During the final battle of the Poteau's War against the Emnetwihts, Jade Nail fought against Souwong Kandel, Emissa Hodvin and an unnamed Somatagist. After a tough battle, Jade Nail managed to kill both Souwong and Emissa, however, he suffered heavy injuries as a result. Destruction of the Surface One year after Elq's corpse was captured, a still injured Jade Nail became fed up by the constant fighting and sought to give humanity another way to avoid their transformation into beasts, thinking that he still had some time left. So, Jade Nail sent out a world-wide telepathic transmission to every human left in the Empire. He started his proclamation by announcing his desire for peace between the two races because soon the Emnetwihts will arrive at a fate worst than death before then declaring that he could save them by turning the remaining humans into Ogres. Jade Nail then gave them one night to discuss and then come and meet up with him, if they so wished for this salvation. The next morning, Jade Nail was surprised to find only one human, a silver-haired girl (Helva T. Lontis) arrive at the place where he stood. This human who was battered, beaten and covered in blood announced that all of the humans were dead. In pure and utter hatred, the girl revealed that everyone had their different opinions at the start, but then fighting started between all of the humans where she lived because of the pressure from Jade Nail's deadline and soon everyone was killing everyone else and that she was the only one who survived that whole massacre, because she was the most powerful of them. The girl then angrily mocks him for his hypocrisy considering what he did during the war and prepares to fight with her ashen-red Carillon, Mornēn, despite Jade Nail's pleas for her to stop. However, noticing that she is already turning into a beast, Jade Nail listens to the girl who introduces herself as Helva T. Lontis and that her last request before she stops being human to fight him, while she is still human. Looking up at the sky, Jade Nail concedes to the girl's dying request and fights her. During the battle, Helva puts up a desperate struggle and is eventually able to match him because of Jade Nail's still unhealed prior injuries from the final battle. As the battle goes on though, Helva who is crying and venting out her frustrations about humanity's potential to be strong despite being weak, gradually becomes more and more beast-like. Making one last desperate cry asking why this had to happen, Helva completes her transformation into a beast as she drops her Carillon while the last of her flesh bursts off. Watching this display, Jade Nail notes that what was in her place, was a human-shaped mass of black fog (Vincra). Picking up the Carillon, the mass of black fog continues the battle and eventually is able to drive the Carillon into Jade Nail's chest. Praising the girl for at least being able to leave a scar on him, Jade Nail unleashes a blast from the aftermath of the strike which blows away the fog into pieces. The Carillon falls from his body onto the earth, however in the process, Jade noticed that he had been cursed by the black fog. Rather than dealing with it himself, Jade Nail then decided to have Ebon Candle look at it when he revived and decided to go back to the Poteau's starship. But along the way, Jade Nail was cursed and killed by some unknown creature. Suka Suka 500 years later, Jade Nail does not physically appear, but is however, heavily mentioned throughout the course of the story. However, in the five-year-gap between Suka Suka and Suka Moka, it is revealed that after 2 years after the Battle of Corna di Luce, Elq Hrqstn, Carmine Lake and Ebon Candle tried to revive Jade Nail with Nephren Ruq Insania's and Souwong Kandel's help. However, while trying to revive him, one of the curses that had been placed on Jade Nail activated and it swallowed up Elq, Souwong and Ebon Candle, with Nephren and Carmine being the only survivors of the group. Appearance Jade Nail is a tall alien creature who resembles a black spiky demon, according to a poster in Gomag. Whether or not this is his true appearance is still unknown. Personality In the past, Jade Nail most likely had a serious, but grumpy personality. He was the most fierce of the Poteau and was a warrior who had a deep sense of honor and respect for brave warriors. He was also deeply devoted to protecting Elq and was even willing to go to war with the Emnetwihts in order to protect her. Weapons Jade Nail's main weapon was a long black lance that resembled a nail. Abilities Immortality As an ascendant being, Jade Nail is naturally immortal. He is incapable of physically dying under normal circumstances except when it comes to weapons like Seniorious, which could possibly put him into a physical death-like state. Regeneration As a Poteau, Jade Nail has limited regeneration. While he can quickly recover from minor wounds like bruises and scratches, major injuries like sliced off limbs or broken bones does take more time for him to recover. Jade's regeneration is so powerful that can regenerate his body, even if it's destroyed. However, this recovery process does require him to sleep from a period of years to millennia, depending on the extent of the damage to his body. Spell-casting Jade Nail has the power to cast a wide variety of spells. He has massive magical energy reserves and could possibly destroy a country with it. Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Poteau Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters